


Luke's Worry

by wildedove



Series: Skywalker Shorts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildedove/pseuds/wildedove
Summary: Young Luke Skywalker worries about R2.
Series: Skywalker Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717960
Kudos: 9





	Luke's Worry

“Something bothering you Luke?” Anakin asked his son, slowing down his pace. At six, he stood at his waist and typically asked questions about each room they passed in the Jedi Temple but today he was awfully quiet. And hunched over. And he kept rubbing his palms on his pants. If he wasn’t mistaken, his son was quite nervous. 

Luke looked up from staring at the floor. “Papa, is Artoo gonna be okay?”

Anakin chuckled. So that was the source of his worry. “Artoo will be fine. He’s been on countless missions with me before and several other ones and he’s returned.” Granted except for a couple in which he lost Artoo and times where he was severely damaged but he wasn’t going tell him  _ that _ . 

“But what if he gets hurt?”

“I’m sure Obi-Wan will help him out if he’s in a dangerous situation.” Anakin stopped walking and knelt down in front of him. “Remember what Master Yoda said?”

“Trust the Force?”

“Yes. And do you trust Obi-Wan?”

“Mhm!” Luke nodded. 

“Then there’s nothing to worry about son.” He gave him a reassuring smile. “Come on, let’s go meet up with Artoo and Obi-Wan before they leave.” 

Anakin stood back up, holding Luke’s hand in his as they made their way towards the courtyard. He appreciated his son’s concern and was glad to know that Luke also developed a close friendship with Artoo. Afterall, Artoo was family despite what others had said. 

“Artoo!” Luke hurriedly ran up to the astromech upon seeing it in the courtyard. He was in a heated debate with another droid and upon hearing Luke’s voice, he turned and beeped excitedly. 

“Came to bid us farewell Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, chuckling.

“For Luke. He’s worried Artoo’s gonna get hurt on your  _ peaceful  _ mission. Promise to take care of him?”

Obi-Wan glanced over at the boy who was chatting away with the droid as they made their way towards them. 

Luke tugged Obi-Wan’s robe. “Obi-Wan, do you promise to take care of Artoo? Pleeeaaaassseeee?”

Obi-Wan thought about it and stroked his beard. Upon his decision, he said “How could I refuse such a request? Of course Luke, I’ll take good care of him.”

His son’s eyes sparkled and he attacked Artoo with a hug. “You hear that Artoo? You're gonna be okay. Obi-Wan promised to take care of you!”

Artoo beeped in agreement in Luke’s arms which didn’t quite reach all around Artoo. Anakin nodded at Obi-Wan and Force spoke,  _ thank you. _

“Alright son, say your goodbyes to Artoo and Obi-Wan before we go pick up Leia.”

“Aww okay.” Luke released Artoo from his embrace. “Stay safe Artoo. I’m gonna miss you!”

Artoo beeped back and cooed. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Papa. You can trust me.” 

“Have a safe trip, both of you. We’ll see you soon.” 

Luke, no longer worried, skipped beside him as they walked back into the temple where Leia was having a lesson with Master Yoda. 

“Papa?” Luke asked, stopping his skip to give Anakin his full attention.

“Yes?”

“Will I ever go on a mission with Artoo?”

“We went yesterday.”

“That doesn’t count!”

“Why not?”

“Going to the store to get milk is not a mission Papa.”

Anakin laughed. With two six year olds, an astromech, and a golden worry wort (threepio), he definitely begged to differ. 


End file.
